One Big Expose Party
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Poseidon When the final five returns back at camp, Pamela knows she's on the bottom. Jakey and Chelsea decide to have a conversation. Jakey's very happy about being close again with Chelsea and he definitely feels that they can work well together now. Chelsea knows that if she manages to keep Jakey with her alongside Joseph for the final three, she will definitely win the game. Quinn is sitting at the shelter and looks at Jakey and Chelsea who have been talking the whole night. She feels a little down because she thought she and Jakey were solid. Joseph knows that he can work some strategy on Quinn. He talks with her and they bond. Joseph asks if Quinn would like a final two deal and she does so. She has to do something to stay in the game. After some time, Joseph, Jakey, Chelsea and Quinn come together. Jakey is happy to have reached the final five. Chelsea points out that it's Pamela's time to go home. She won twice, she has reached the final five and that should be enough. Jakey fully agrees, so do Quinn and Joseph. Joseph is very excited for this upcoming move because Pamela's the strongest competitor left based on social and strategic level. Pamela is in the woods and runs around to find the idol pieces. She tells the camera that she isn't scared to go home, however the possibility is higher now. She just have to wait for the right moment to make her move. Challenge The final five arrive at the challenge area. Jeff congratulates the final five on reaching this point of the game. He announces that this round, it will be the last time that Dream Island is the reward. After this round, Dream Island will be gone. The final five look at each other. Jeff then explains the challenge. It's called "Who Did What". The players will all start in a giant maze. There will be a question with two directions to head into. One of the directions will lead to the next question while the other will bring you to a dead end. So it's important to answer correctly. The player that reaches the finish the fastest wins individual immunity and the last trip to Dream Island. Survivors ready? GO! The final five run into the maze and get to their first question. They all get it right and go into the correct direction. After some time, Quinn and Jakey fall behind due to their lack of knowledge. Chelsea and Joseph are doing really well while Pamela starts to struggle. After a while, it's Chelsea who reaches the finish line as first, meaning she wins individual immunity. Dream Island Chelsea arrives at Dream Island. She drops her stuff and takes a shower, cleaning herself quickly. Afterwards, she gets dinner. She tells the camera she feels incredibly lucky to have won the last Dream Island trip. She knows from Jakey that there will be a idol clue tomorrow and she's excited for it. After a night of sleep, Chelsea wakes up and gets breakfast. She then receives the note and reads all the information, plus the three earlier clues. She then reads the last clue, which is the hidden place of the last piece. It is hidden at tribal council, behind one of the seats. Chelsea looks surprised. She then reads that the idol can be played at Final Four so if she and Jakey get the last piece tonight, they will get the idol and guarantee themselves a spot at the final three. Just two minutes after the note, the door gets opened. As Chelsea looks up, she drops her spoon of muesli and screams. Zoey from Survivor: Australia, All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains and Hawaii arrives and hugs her former co-castmate. Zoey and Chelsea talk a lot about their lives and the game. Zoey is surprised to learn that the final five is her, Jakey, Quinn, Pamela and Joseph. Zoey says that Chelsea must stick to Jakey since he is the most loyal player of the remaining five. She fully shares the same opinion about booting Pamela and Quinn next. Zoey leaves after a very long conversation. Chelsea takes one last look at the idol clues and looks ready to make the biggest move of Survivor history. She will vote off the Survivor queen, get the Dream Idol and become the next two-time winner. Poseidon Jakey, Quinn, Joseph and Pamela arrive at camp. Jakey and Quinn decide to go into the woods and talk a bit about the game. Jakey says that Quinn is his closest ally and he would never take her out. Quinn says she doesn't fully trust Chelsea. She wants to vote her out after Pamela. Jakey doesn't know what to say, he rather votes off Joseph next. Joseph is sitting at camp and looks at some crabs. Pamela decides to start her quest to save herself. She sits down and tells Joseph straight up she knows he's the winner of the recent season. Joseph looks up, completely shocked. He asks how she knows it and Pamela says she caught him in his lies and she always had the feeling he compared himself to Robin, Chelsea and herself. Joseph says she was right. Pamela says that she will not expose him, in order to have him spare her another round and take out Jakey. Joseph says he's good with that. Chelsea returns from Dream Island. Due to her extreme excitement regarding the idol, she runs immediately to Jakey and says she has to talk to him. Joseph, Quinn and Pamela all see this happening. Jakey and Chelsea walk into the woods. As they walk to their place, Chelsea says that the last piece is hidden at tribal council. Chelsea suggests taking the idol after they walk back to camp after Pamela's voted out. They will have enough time to grab their torch and take the piece. Jakey suggests taking it before they vote in case they need to play it. Chelsea says that would only cause a target on their back. They got Joseph and Quinn now. There is no need to take a risk. At camp, Pamela points out that Jakey and Chelsea are probably talking about the Dream Idol. They have all clues now and they probably have the idol already. Quinn asks Pamela why she think that. Pamela shrugs. She says that Chelsea's plan is to go to the final three with Jakey and Joseph. And Jakey will follow her. Quinn blushes, she doesn't know what to believe. Pamela says that they have to vote off Jakey tonight. They will get rid off the idol since Jakey feels too safe, the final two deal of Chelsea and Jakey gets destroyed and she will go to the end with Joseph and Quinn. She doesn't care to get second place. Quinn frowns, knowing that Pamela used this strategy before. Tribal Council Chelsea, Jakey, Joseph, Pamela, and Quinn arrive at tribal council. The jury then arrives, which consists of Soundos, Casey, Marius, Caleb and Xing Li, voted out last tribal council. Jeff asks Chelsea how it felt to win immunity and the last trip to Dream Island. Chelsea says she felt great to have won it. Being clean and having eaten really gave her energy. Jeff then asks Jakey how he feels. He says he feels amazing, reaching the final five for a third time makes him feel on top. He notices the idol piece behind Pamela's seat and tries not to take it. Pamela, who is looking at him, notices the same and she acts like she doesn't know either. Jeff then asks Pamela how she feels tonight. She tells Jeff that it could be her tonight, knowing that the final two deal of Jakey and Chelsea is strong enough to have taken full control of the game. Chelsea laughs. Jeff asks why she does so and she answers that she admits having an alliance with Jakey but it shouldn't have been just thrown out. Joseph asks Chelsea which alliance is more important to her, the one with him or the one with Jakey. Chelsea frowns. As Jakey starts to feel uncomfortable, he reaches out to Pamela's chair. To his disbelief, the piece is gone. Pamela has gotten it as she started the argument between Chelsea and Joseph. Chelsea and Joseph continue to argue. Jakey looks at Chelsea and whispers something in her ear quickly. Some jurors look at each other as Jakey does so. Quinn starts to feel very uncomfortable. She looks at Jakey and asks why he's doing this. Jakey then says that Pamela has taken the idol piece. Pamela smiles, asking Jakey how he would know to have a idol piece hidden here. She says that Jakey and Chelsea discuss everything and the duo should be broken. Jeff asks if everyone's ready to vote. Quinn says she is, Jakey says he is, Pamela says she is, Joseph says he is, Chelsea says she is. The five vote and Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Pamela . . . . . . . . . . . . Jakey . . . . . . . . . . . . Pamela . . . . . . . . . . . . Jakey Jakey looks at Joseph, who looks pissed at him. Quinn looks at both Jakey and Joseph and starts to sweat. Chelsea is biting her nails while Pamela looks ready to know her fate. . . . . . . . . . . . . 12th person voted out of Survivor: Legends and the sixth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jakey (3-2) Jakey shakes his head as he looks at Quinn. Quinn tells Jakey to stop shaking his head. Jakey grabs his bags and wishes everyone the best of luck, except for Quinn and Pamela. Pamela tells Jakey to get the hell out of the tribal council area. She waves with the idol piece, making Chelsea look very annoyed at Pamela. She then looks at Quinn and tells her she once again ruined her chances of winning the game. As the two girls get into a argument, Joseph smiles. Jakey gets his torch snuffed and waves back at the final four. Votes Pamela voted Jakey: "You've tried it hun. I gotta admit, this has been the hardest vote for me in like forever. But I think, pretty sure though, I managed to flip Joseph and Quinn over. Why would they keep you over someone who has the jury against her already? They think I am the perfect shield to drag with to the end. But let's be honest, these b*tches don't stand a chance against me." Quinn voted Jakey: "This was one big expose party. We've been against each other earlier this season, and I gave you the benefit of the doubt. You chose to stick with Chelsea, then I decide to stick with the other side. Now I actually have a shot at winning the game. Joseph is a no one and Pamela won twice already. You and Chelsea have to go, there are so many reasons. I have to admit though, playing with you was a blast and you did really great." Joseph voted Jakey: "So mister Jakey wanted to come after me next round? I am always one step ahead. I got Pamela, Quinn and Chelsea all as my puppets. They hate each other and go at each other. That means that I'm secured of a spot at final tribal council. And I will definitely win." Jakey voted Pamela: "In both your seasons you were underestimated and you won the game. I know what you're capable of and you need to go this round. I pray to god that Quinn stays loyal to me. It would suck to make the wrong decision again..." Chelsea voted Pamela: "You and I have worked perfectly, but Jakey is my main man. You're a big threat and you need to go home. With you out the door, only Quinn is standing in my way of victory. I mean, she is a bigger threat than you but I know Jakey is fond of her. Not for long because it's gonna be me, Jakey and Joseph at the end." Final Words "I have no idea what happened really. I thought Joseph was loyal to Chelsea... and Quinn to me. But apparently, they have made another alliance and decided to take me out instead? I don't get it, but this is how the game works I guess. Mark my words, this game is getting a three time winner and if that really is happening, then I've played with complete idiots. I promised myself not to be bitter, but this should've ended different. With me winning!!! Hahaha." - Jakey, 5th Place